Teardrops
by thewitchofoz19
Summary: Sometimes crying is the only way to feel better when you're down. But sadness is easier to get through when you have someone with you to guide you through the pain. AKA Chat Noir and Ladybug take turns comforting each other when their partner needs to cry it out.
1. Chapter 1

This is another fanfiction I had in the works! This is a planned two shot. For anyone reading Storytellers and Realizations, I'm hoping to add some more chapters sometime in the future. As always, please feel free to provide any constructive criticism I can use to improve my writing!

Ch 1: Cats Cry

Crying is painful, oh so painful. The weight of the world on your shoulders, the crushing suffocation it causes. Sometimes it's too much to even think about.

Adrien loves and appreciates the vibrant parts of his life for sure. His friends, fencing, and the freedom of being Chat Noir were splashes of color in stark relief to the cold way of life that his "home" offered. Adrien was truly happy most of the time, even though he constantly dreaded returning to the tomb-like silence of his house.

But sometimes, the loneliness always creeping in the hazy corners of his mind seep into his consciousness like a cold fog. He couldn't name what it felt like when it happened, he could only describe it like icy water. It was full of his doubts and insecurities, and he could feel it drip down his spine, flood his veins, and make his eyes water.

Adrien always knew when a breakdown was going to happen, he could never prevent them. The pattern was pretty set in stone: his loneliness only caught up with him in the deepest hours of night, after many hours of only solitude to keep him company.

When the poisonous ice water of his loneliness finally fell out of his eyes, they turned into burning tears. But by the time that happened, he was already far, far away from his house, the cause of his despair. He would transform and take off into the dark night.

The wind whipping past his face and the thrill of running and jumping over the rooftops of his city on these nights never gave him the same happiness as it would on a normal day. His watery eyes would blur his vision and his breathing would be ragged and erratic. It would take an eternity to finally get to his secret hiding place.

Tonight, he stands on the roof of an innocuous building on a quiet street, one he always uses for alone time. Chat picked this place because it was outside the normal routine that he and Ladybug used for patrol. He doubted she would ever find him here, and he didn't know what would happen if she did.

It only takes moments for his watery eyes and sniffling nose to turn into crying; the kind that stems only from the deepest of sorrows. He stumbles into the chimney to support himself before the wave of his breakdown crashes over him as he lands in a heap on the ground.

He cries. For what exactly, he doesn't know.

It's just an amalgamation of everything wrong with his life. He doesn't know how long he is there, he just feels how his aching heart pumps with the poisoned ice water of his thoughts and how his tears run over his mask and scald his cheeks. He is spinning, spiraling down, unable to think, unable to get out. A void.

Then, through the void, a timid, "Chat?"

He didn't realize how his sorrow had pulled him so deep under that he felt that he was at the bottom of a murky ocean. But open hearing her voice, the ice forming around his heart shatters and he feels like he had been pulled him up from the ocean floor into light.

Chat looks up to see his blurred savior. His angel dressed in red and black. He cannot speak, but his eyes speak for him. Ladybug sees them swimming in pain. He wipes away fresh tears to focus on her worried face.

Chat wants to feel embarrassed, but he is too numb. Instead, terror grips him as he sits before her in his most raw form. What if she leaves? What if she pretends that she never saw him tonight?

Then, she steps forward and sinks to the ground to meet him eye to eye.

He tries so hard to stop crying. He wants to be strong for his Lady, but it only takes seconds for Ladybug to break him again. She reaches out to cup his face in her gloved hands. "Chat. Look at me. Listen. It's ok to cry. Everyone needs to cry."

With those simple words, Chat's lips quiver into a watery smile before dissolving into crying again. He leans into her touch, rubbing the side of his face into her hands in thanks.

She sighs slightly.

"You know that you can always call me when you're down. We all have our dark days and it's nice to have someone there for you."

Chat looks her in the eye again, her blue pools filled to the brim with compassion, and fell in love with her all over again. When he spoke, his voice was wobbly. "I'd never want to bother you my Lady."

Ladybug changes position slightly, settling herself down next to him against the chimney. She reaches across her body to take her left hand in his before speaking again. "I would never, ever be bothered, especially when you're in a bad place. Contrary to popular belief, I do care. It pains me to see you hurting like this, especially all by yourself."

He can see the truthfulness written on her face.

She could see the relief through his tear soaked mask.

"Chat, you will always have me. Take as long as you need to cry it out, because I'll be here the whole time."

Ladybug takes her right hand and sweeps his bangs away from his face. She leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. He leans onto her and buries his face into her shoulder. Chat smells her comforting scent, a mix vanilla and fruit. Her hand strokes through his blonde locks, ready to support him in his dark place. They sit in wordless silence, letting Chat spill his sorrow.

He cries. For what exactly, he still doesn't know.

There are lots of things wrong with his life. But he knows he has someone on his side, who's seen him at his best and his worst.

He was still hurting, but the cold sorrow running through him was slowly being ebbed away by the warmth of his Lady. Her care for Chat combined with her comforting body heat warmed his cold soul.

Crying is painful, but having his Lady made it a little easier to get through. And for that Chat was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! This took me forever to get done because I got rejected from my top choice college and I kind of shut down for a bit. But, I'm better now I'm still hopeful for all of the great colleges I've been accepted into and all the great colleges I haven't applied to yet. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Marinette could always tell. She felt it in her eyes first. It would begin as a scratching feeling behind her eyeballs, almost like seasonal allergies. Her head would start spinning and her mind start racing.

She would look around her room, seeing the things that usually brought her so much joy. But all she could see was failure. She was an insignificant part of life, a tiny speck on a tiny planet for a tiny amount of time. How could she leave her mark as Marinette, when her life as Ladybug was so acclaimed? She could barely talk to her crush as herself. How will she ever become a famous fashion designer?

Everyone has unlucky days, and even the luck of Ladybug runs out sometimes. Even then, Marinette can take most misfortunate days in stride. A hero can't fight without taking a few punches right?

But sometimes, the unluckiest of unlucky days greets Marinette with an insidious grin. Those were the days that stopped her in her tracks and made her blood run cold. Today was one of those days. She was up late from a night time akuma. She twisted her ankle stepping down from the sidewalk walking to school. She dropped her homework in a puddle. She got a bad grade on a test she studied hard for. Chloe was, well, Chloe. Marinette knew she could easily handle any of these problems if they were isolated incidents.

Today was different. Each little thing piled on top of each other, leaving Marinette contemplating what her life as a civilian, as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, even meant.

Marinette replayed each awful event of the day over in her head, eyes unfocused, staring at a blank wall in her room. The scratching feeling brims her blue eyes with hot tears.

She has to get out of here.

The blue haired teenager quickly transforms into her alter ego before rushing off into the dark night, her sweet hidden escape. She refuses to acknowledge her thoughts, fearing their weight would cause her to slip and fall.

She finds a nice tall building, one that gave her a good view of the city. Paris and her beauty did well to remind Marinette that there was hope and light, even when she was alone crying out her sorrow on an lonely rooftop.

Upon landing, she almost immediately crumples to the ground. The thoughts she had been ignoring on the trip over came back full force, nearly taking her breath away. She cries, she wails, into the otherwise empty night. Her mind plays an endless tune on repeat.

Useless.

Useless.

Useless.

The song was mesmerizing her, because in that moment, all Ladybug ever knew was that it was true.

Marinette is silly.

Ladybug is a hero.

No one needs Marinette when there's Ladybug.

How ironic that the only way she could escape to cry alone was with her Ladybug alter ego. Without Ladybug, she couldn't even go cry properly. How pathetic. Her tears drown out further thoughts, as she slips into a mindless lull of crying.

Chat knew he shouldn't be out patrolling. He was out late last night with a nasty akuma. But he enjoyed being out, the calm night bringing him peace and clarity. He pauses momentarily on a roof, admiring the night. It was then that he heard the sound of crying. Faint, but detectable. The concerned hero makes his way to the sound.

He finally reaches the origin of the sound, only to see his Lady curled up in a ball on the rooftop. His heart breaks and he aches for her pain. Each wracking sob emanating from her was like a stab to his side. When he had been in the same situation, Ladybug had helped him. When he was weak, she was strong for him. When she was weak, he will be strong for her. Chat knew what to do.

"My Lady."

Ladybug looks up through her wet lashes to see Chat. She's unused to the lack of comical expression on his face. Instead, there is a look of concern etched into his features. He walks over to where she lay in a heap on the ground. Chat lowers himself to the ground and takes both of her hands in his. She looks at him, trying to contain her sobs. The tears leaking out of her eyes made her irises shine a stormy blue, so unlike the clear aqua oceans her eyes usually are.

Chat asks, "What's wrong, why are you crying? And why didn't you tell me? You helped me when I cried, and you know I would do the same for you."

Ladybug takes a shaky breath before answering, attempting to level her voice. "I...I guess I forgot that I have people in life that care about me. I'm worthless Chat. You think I'm this amazing hero, but my life as a regular person is a joke. I'm useless," she cries, disolving back into tears.

Chat screws his nose at her accusations.

"Now listen to me, my Lady. You are not worthless, you are not useless. Whether you are Ladybug or your civilian alter ego, you are still you. And you are strong, you are beautiful. And you can cry whenever you want to. You are beating yourself up over something that I know is not true."

Instead of answering, Ladybug pulls her hands away from Chat's and reaches out to clasp her hands around his neck in a comforting hug. Chat then pulls her into a bear hug, wanting to be her rock, never wanting to let go. He rubs one hand up and down her back in comfort, the other wrapped delicately around her head. He slowly moves both of their bodies until he is sitting with on the ground with Ladybug cradled in his lap.

Her arms are still around his neck and her face is against his shoulder and she wants to stay in his strong embrace forever. His head leans on top of hers and he just wants her to be happy again.

Her crying is softer now, but she still shakes with each sob. Any other time Ladybug knew she would never let herself get into this position, but right now she didn't care. She felt safe. She knew she had a problem with her self esteem regarding her dual life. It wasn't a problem that wasn't going to just go away on its own. But, having Chat Noir there was the first step on her road to peace with herself. He supports her in every way. They compliment each other, like Yin and Yang.

Ladybug shifts slightly to rest her head in the crook of Chat's neck. He smells good, a familiar but indescribable smell that brings her comfort. She is overwhelmed by his selflessness and care towards her. She wants to give him the world for everything he's done for her. She manages to croak out a soft "Thank you" to Chat.

He hears her words and with a small smile, says "It's the least I could do for my Lady. Take as long as you need to cry, alright?"

She nods her head against the warm leather of his bodysuit in acknowledgement.

As she continues crying, Chat wraps his arms even tighter around his partner in comfort and rocks slowly back and forth.

He would wait an eternity for her. He would wait for her to stop crying, wait for her to say she's alright, wait for her to love him as much as he loves her. For now, he is there for her, and that is enough.

Ladybug cries into Chat, but her mind wanders slightly. All around them are the beautiful lights and sounds of Paris. They would bring her comfort when she was alone like this. But now, she has Chat. She wasn't alone. Who needs the lights of Paris to make you feel better when your partner makes you feel like you could reach the sky?


End file.
